Witchwyrd
|source = Pathfinder 14: Children of the Void |page = 88-89 }} Itinerant wanderers and peerless traders, Witchwyrds wander between planets and planes, crossing unimaginable distances to trade in every corner of the Great Beyond. Appearance Witchwyrds are humanoid in appearance: they stand slightly taller than the average human at six and a half feet, and weigh around 300 pounds. Despite being generally humanoid in shape, Witchwyrds are quite obviously alien to Golarion; their strangest feature is their additional set of arms, that sprout from beneath their shoulders. Despite its distinctiveness, this feature is the easiest to conceal, as the Witchwyrd's unique bone structure allows it to fold its extra pair of arms away, easily concealing them beneath clothing. The other noticeable feature is their unique coloring: their skin is bluish-grey, while their eyes glow an intense yellow. When they are not trying to blend in, witchwyrds wear outlandish, alien garb: normally lose fitting clothes in bright reds or yellows, topped with a distinctive conical hat. Habitat & Ecology As constantly wandering traders, Witchwyrds do not really have a habitat, though in the lands they visit they seem to prefer desert and tropical climates. They can be found anywhere that there are goods to be traded. Despite their alien appearance, a Witchwyrd's ecology is very similar to that of the average human. They need food, water, and sleep like any other creature, although they seem to draw some sustenance by absorbing magical force effects. Society Very little is known of witchwyrd society, as for the most part, witchwyrds seem to be solitary creatures. The only exception is when several of the creatures gather to trade in small enclaves. Almost nothing is known of how they procreate, with juvenile witchwyrds being a rarity, seen only in the company of more experience witchwyrd traders. Some believe that the witchwyrds are ruled from behind the scenes by a mercantile oligarchy that directs all of their seemingly chaotic planar trade. There are rumours of fleets of witchwyrd trading ships, that sail across the planets and the planes as if they were water. Despite their solitary nature, witchwyrds rarely wander the planes alone, as they are protected by an entourage of bodyguards. These bodyguards are often strange creatures, as they are gathered during the witchwyrd's planar travels. Witchwyrds on Golarion The only known grouping of these strange creatures are the Pactmasters of Katapesh. Their true identity is a very closely guarded secret, as they wish for trade within their dominion to continue without interruption. They arrived in the Garundi city in 3725 AR in a plane- and planet-traveling ship, and quickly conquered the local bandit lords with the help of their constructs and minions. They have since been working diligently to expand Katapesh's trading prowess and their own fortunes. Abilities Witchwyrds have potent magical abilities and control over magic. They can 'grab' a magic missile spell directed at it and absorb its energy; produce bolts of magical force that to fire at opponents; and speak to any creature that has a language. References Category:Monstrous humanoids Category:CR 6 creatures Category:Lawful neutral creatures